


Gray Areas and Expectations

by celmmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cashton, Clemmings, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celmmings/pseuds/celmmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Holy shit,” Michael chuckles. His eyebrows furrow, then, and Luke knows he’s thinking about something. Luke’s got a faint idea of what exactly the thing he’s thinking about is, but he keeps quiet and waits for Michael to get there himself.</p><p>“Babe?” Michael smirks. Luke sighs and looks up. “Let’s show them who does it better.”</p><p>Or, Luke and Michael are being so damn loud that Calum and Ashton decide to compete with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperstorm/gifts).



> Soooo this one's for Andie, who's been more excited about this fic than anyone. Plus, she needed motivation to do school stuff. I've never wrote an ot4 fic before and this isn't your classic ot4, it's mostly divided into clemmings/cashton because i just can't have it any other way, but i hope it'll do. As always, thank you Andie for the hand holding, i couldn't do it without you (i never can i'm clingy) anyway!
> 
> Enjoy!!!

**_LUKE_ **

“You guys are the fucking worst,” Calum throws in Luke and Michael’s direction, voice muffled by Ashton’s clothed shoulder. Luke knows Calum hates it when he and Michael ruin movie nights, or as Ashton just loves calling them, _banding_ nights. But Luke’s slightly tipsy and definitely bored with the movie none of them is actually watching and Michael is just nipping at his neck and kissing his skin. So obviously he can’t resist that or push Michael off, right. Luke’s aware that Ashton and Calum are totally done with hearing them fucking, but Michael is just so close that Luke can’t think straight.

“Yeah, you don’t see me and Cal making out right in your faces, have some self control.” Ashton mutters sarcastically, head dropping to rest on top of Calum’s. Ashton claims to be the straightest person alive, but no one believes that for a second. “Plus, we’re watching a movie.” He adds, gesturing towards the screen even though the four of them stopped paying attention about thirty minutes into the movie. It’s boring and they have way more fun just drinking and laughing at nothing in particular anyway. Luke loves banding. But he also loves Michael.

“Sorry,” Luke says sheepishly, pushing Michael away from his neck, but not pushing him off him completely. Their knees are still touching and Luke still has one hand laced with one of Michael’s in his lap. Michael moves away involuntarily, making a very dissatisfied noise and sending an angry glare to Ashton and Calum who don’t seem all too impressed by Michael’s fit of anger.

“Oh, don’t you look at me like that!” Ashton exclaims, pointing a blaming finger at Michael who rolls his eyes, but Ashton isn’t finished yet. “You two are _loud_ , you do it everywhere and any time of the day. The least you could do is keep your hands to yourselves during banding nights.” Ashton huffs, looking between Michael and Luke while Calum nods supportively by his side.

“It’s not my fault that I’m just _that_ good,” Michael snickers and Luke bites his bottom lip, looking down at his feet as his cheeks heat up. It’s not that they’re not all open about these things, but Ashton and Calum are clearly upset and it makes Luke feel weird. Luke squeezes Michael’s hand, tries to get him to shut up because this isn’t going to end well, but Michael’s already said enough. Calum wrinkles his nose, shaking his head disapprovingly while Ashton rolls his eyes.

“I did not want to hear that!” Calum lashes out, covering his face with his hands and sighing deeply into his palms. When he calms down he leans back into the couch and glares at Michael. “Let’s just finish watching the movie.”

The rest of the movie is boring but no one says a word or moves a muscle. It doesn’t feel like anyone is actually mad, but it doesn’t feel normal either, the air feels a bit tense and it makes Luke feel strange. By the time the movie is finally over, Calum is fast asleep, his head resting in Ashton’s lap as Ashton plays with his hair soothingly, looking down at him cutely and it makes Luke smile. Luke is sitting between Michael’s legs, back pressed against his chest and Michael’s chin hooked over Luke’s shoulder, holding hands.

“Are you going to wake him?” Luke whispers to Ashton, who doesn’t look away from Calum for a second. Luke still thinks they’re cute. Not that he’d admit that out loud. Ashton would probably skin him if he did, anyway, because Ashton is as straight as a ruler and he definitely does _not_ have a thing for Calum. One day he’ll have to admit it. Everyone sees it.

“Nah,” Ashton shrugs. “I’ll just carry him upstairs.” He adds quietly, grinning down one more time, before he gets up slowly. He carefully lifts Calum off the couch and into his arms, Calum’s legs instantly going around Ashton’s middle, head resting on his shoulder. Luke thinks it’s funny how small Calum looks every time Ashton carries him around.

“They’re so adorable,” Michael says into Luke’s ear, reading his thoughts and he nods. “It makes me want to throw up all over you.” he chuckles and Luke rolls his eyes, laughing along and throwing his head back on Michael’s shoulder. That’s Michael’s weird, yet typical way of saying ‘I think our best friends are being grossly cute, but I’m going to add a mean comment so I don’t sound less tough’. Luke accepts it.

“You like to pretend like you’re so beyond this, but I know you. You’re a huge softie deep inside,” Luke laughs, turning around in Michael’s arms so they’re face to face now. “Don’t forget that I still know you better than anyone else.” Luke grins proudly because he feels like that’s a big thing, knowing Michael more than anyone else in the world. It makes him feel special. Luke presses a quick kiss to the tip of Michael’s nose, making him giggle. It makes Luke’s heat swell in his chest. He really loves his boyfriend.

“I’m only a softie when it comes to you. Don’t tell anyone.” Michael jokingly whispers like it’s a secret even though everyone already knows it. He moves his face closer to Luke’s so the tips of their noses are brushing and Luke rubs them together.

“Not to burst your happy little bubble or anything, but I think everyone already knows,” Luke beams. Sometimes Michael makes him smile so much his face hurts. Luke cups Michael’s face with both hands, looking him in the eye and grinning just for a second before he’s pressing their lips together. Kissing Michael is probably Luke’s favorite thing to do. Their mouths just move together so nicely and Michael’s lips are always so soft and nice and it makes butterflies erupt in Luke’s stomach every time they touch.

“Babe?” Michael mumbles quietly against Luke’s lips, nudging Luke’s side. Luke knows that tone.

“Mhm?” Luke hums like he’s clueless.

“I think we need to go upstairs,” Michael smirks, making Luke giggle. He catches Luke off guard as he lifts him up effortlessly, throwing him over his shoulder and making his way upstairs with a crackling Luke on his shoulder.

“My legs work just fine!” Luke exclaims as he kicks his feet in the air, jokingly fighting Michael.

“I don’t think they’ll be working just fine anymore when I’m finished with you tonight,” Michael says, shutting Luke up. “You aren’t such a smartass now, are you?” Michael says smugly, so Luke sticks his tongue out and licks a hot stripe up Michael’s cheek, making him yelp.

“Gotcha.” Luke laughs and Michael rolls his eyes, laying Luke down gently on the bed. One thing Michael never does is get rough with Luke. He can be teasingly angry with Luke and joke around about what he’s going to do to him, but unless Luke ever asked, Michael never got rough. It makes Luke feel safe, he knows Michael will always take care of him and treat him right.

“Hey,” Luke sits up, catching Michael’s wrist before he gets a chance to run off into the bathroom to get the stuff they need. Michael lets Luke pull him back, standing between Luke’s spread legs and looking down at him with a silly smirk. “You wanna know something?” Luke asks quietly. Michael nods, bringing one hand to Luke’s face and pushing his hair off his forehead, never looking away from Luke’s eyes.

“I really, really, really love you,” Luke bites his bottom lip, looking up at Michael. Luke thinks his boyfriend in the most beautiful person he has ever met in his entire life and he makes sure to inform him of that daily.

“And _I_ really, really, really love you. I’ll regret saying this but,” Michael pauses, giggles and kisses Luke’s forehead before continuing. “You’re kind of my favorite person in the world.” Michael whispers and Luke’s smile falters. It isn’t because he isn’t happy to hear that, it’s just because Michael just knocked the breath out of him. He wasn’t excepting to hear that.

“I am?” he blinks up at Michael and Michael shakes his head and leans down to press his mouth to Luke’s.

“Of course you are, who else would it be, Calum?” Michael snorts, always trying to lighten up the mood. But Luke’s too far gone.

“Get the stuff,” Luke rasps, already undoing the tie of his grey sweatpants. “I need you.” He practically purrs and Michael doesn’t need to be told twice. He rushes off into the bathroom with a huge, hungry smile and emerges back not even ten seconds later with a bottle of lube, no shirt or socks and a silly smirk.

“You look so hot, babe.” Michael says, pushing his sweatpants down while Luke is already fully naked on his back and touching himself, eagerly waiting for Michael to join him. When Michael finally gets rid of all his clothes, he gets on the bed and crawls over to Luke, making him open his eyes. Luke takes his hand off his now fully erect cock and smiles up at Michael who’s hovering above him.

“Kiss me?” Luke asks quietly, making Michael’s grin widen.

“Like you even need to ask,” Michael snorts, not giving Luke a chance to respond as he leans down and presses his lips to Luke’s. Michael’s lips are so warm and familiar, they feel really good moving with Luke’s. It doesn’t take long before Michael bites, tugs and sucks on Luke’s lip ring, trying to get him to part his lips enough so he can push his tongue inside. Luke lets him. He moans when Michael’s tongue touches his own, hands moving up from Michael’s back of the neck to his hair, tugging on the freshly dyed red-hair.

“Mikey?” Luke barely manages to say against Michael’s mouth. He doesn’t want to stop kissing him.

“Hm?” Michael hums back, the vibrations making Luke shiver. He doesn’t move away from Luke either.

“Have I- have I mentioned how beautiful you look with your new hair?” Luke breathes out quickly before eagerly sliding his mouth over Michael’s again. Luke was so excited when Michael informed him that he was going to take up on his suggestion and re-dye his hair red. It’s Luke’s favorite hair color on Michael, Luke not-so-secretly thinks it looks really great and hot. It brings out Michael’s green eyes, pale skin and red lips.

“All for you, baby.” Michael grins, finally breaking the kiss and looking down at Luke. Luke can’t help but mirror his smile.

“C’mon,” Luke squirms under Michael. “Need you.”

It doesn’t take long for Michael to prep Luke, three slicked fingers sliding in and out of Luke easily as he thrashes around and moans Michael’s name, begging him not to stop and to finally hit the spot he’s been so skillfully avoiding.

“I love when you beg, babe,” Michael smugly chuckles as he slicks himself up. “So hot. I love when you’re needy for me.” He adds and if Luke wasn’t already turned on, he sure is now.

“Fuck,” he chokes, shivering. Michael rolls his eyes fondly and crawls back to hover above Luke, one hand on each side of Luke’s head to support his weight.

“Ready, babe?” Michael asks and Luke doesn’t even hesitate as he nods his head eagerly. One of Luke’s hands moves to tangle in Michael’s hair automatically, the other one draped at the back of Michael’s neck, holding him impossibly closer. Michael doesn’t immediately do anything, though. He simply stays still above Luke, looking him up and down and examining his face. Sometimes Michael does that, just stands there quietly and watches Luke. Not only when they’re in bed, he’d do it when they’re in the living room or when they’re outside getting dinner. When Luke would blush and ask what he’s looking at, Michael would kiss him and tell him he’s just still fascinated by how beautiful he is. It makes Luke’s heart swell in his chest every time.

“Mikey…” Luke trails off, nudging Michael’s cheek with his nose.

“You know you’re, like, insanely pretty. Right?” Michael raises an eyebrow and Luke giggles.

“You always do that,” Luke starts, playing with the soft hair at the back of Michael’s neck mindlessly. “You always look at me funny and then tell me I’m pretty. But you’re way prettier, just so you know.” Luke lifts himself up just enough so he can press his lips to Michael’s cheek, planting a small kiss there before dropping back against the pillows.

“I really fucking love you, Luke.” Michael’s voice is more serious now, and Luke knows he means it. He nods.

“Me too. You know that.” Luke offers a smile and Michael nods, pecking Luke’s lips one last time before moving his hips to position himself.

“We’re good to go, yeah?” he makes sure again. Luke reassures him with a nod.

Luke sees stars when Michael pushes into him. His moves are slow and gentle, but smooth at the same time. He bottoms out and just stays there for a couple of seconds, giving the both of them a chance to catch their breath. When Luke rolls his hips and moans, trying to get Michael to move, Michael simply chuckles and kisses Luke again before pulling out almost completely just so he can thrust back into Luke, making him arch up and groan loudly.

“You’re so loud,” Michael comments as he keeps rocking his hips into Luke. It isn’t news, Luke’s always been loud with Michael. Ashton and Calum comment about it all the time. They make it a general state, ‘you guys are so loud in bed’ but Luke knows it mostly directed at him. But he doesn’t care, he cares about the way Michael’s cock hits all the right spots and the way Michael whimpers above him, how his sweat mixes with the red hair dye and drips down his face. Luke loves the sound of skin slapping skin as Michael keeps thrusting into him and the way the headboard bumps into the wall with each movement of Michael’s hips.

“Fuck!” Luke practically screams when Michael hits his prostate, making his vision cloud for a second.

“Luke you-“ Michael starts, but gets cut off by a bang on the wall above Luke’s head. Michael stills, halfway into thrusting into Luke. They look at each other with raised eyebrows, and then there’s another bang on the wall and Luke jumps.

“It’s two in the fucking morning!” Ashton wails groggily, his fist angrily slamming against the wall once more. “I hate you both!” He adds, and then it goes silent for a second. Michael and Luke exchange another shocked look, and Luke is just about to open his mouth to speak when he hears the door to Ashton’s room open and close. It must be Calum.

Luke and Michael listen carefully as Calum says something. Luke can’t make out exactly what it is he’s saying, it’s too muffled and it sounds more like a strange buzzing or humming noise than talking. But then Ashton responds, and Michael and Luke find themselves overhearing a conversation between what sounds like two bees.

“Do you think they hate us?” Luke whispers when Calum and Ashton go silent on the other end of the wall. Sometimes Luke forgets how thin these walls are and that Ashton’s room has a shared wall with Michael’s room where he and Michael sleep and do… _other things_. He forgets that Ashton’s bed is positioned against that exact same wall and that whatever noise Luke and Michael are making echoes right through and Ashton can hear it loud and clear.

Michael shrugs. He’s about to open his mouth to speak, but once again, he gets interrupted. Luke doesn’t understand what that noise Calum and Ashton are making is exactly, at first. It doesn’t sound like the talking they just heard five minutes earlier, it’s higher and louder.

“ _Ash_!” Calum’s voice rings right into Luke’s skull. There’s no doubt that it’s Calum and there’s no doubt that he’s moaning. Luke gasps.

“Are they…“ Michael trails off, looking between Luke and the wall behind him.

“Yeah, baby,” This time it’s Ashton, loud and clear, growling. _He’s growing_.

“Oh my God,” Michael breathes out quietly, leaning down close to Luke. Luke wonders how his arms aren’t tired from being propped up like that without moving for so long, but he doesn’t say anything, he’s too confused and shocked. “They’re totally fucking in there. They’re competing with us.” Michael giggles quietly and Luke’s eyes widen. He doesn’t understand how Michael finds it funny.

“That’s so… weird,” Luke whispers back. “I think that’s their revenge. Because we were being so loud.” Luke’s whole face burns with embarrassment.

“Holy shit,” Michael chuckles. His eyebrows furrow, then, and Luke knows he’s thinking about something. Luke’s got a faint idea of what exactly the thing he’s thinking about is, but he keeps quiet and waits for Michael to get there himself.

“Babe?” Michael smirks. Luke sighs and looks up. “Let’s show them who does it better.” Michael says, and that’s all the warning Luke gets before Michael pulls out, then slamming right back into Luke, purposely hitting his prostate and making him cry out.

“Michael!” Luke yells. He doesn’t know if it’s a moan of pleasure or a ‘what the fuck do you think you’re doing’ but he isn’t complaining because Michael is using the headboard for support, getting better leverage and pounding into Luke harder. The headboard makes an insane noise against the wall, and not two seconds later, Ashton and Calum start returning that noise, their own headboard banging against the wall furiously.

“Fuck, Ash!” Calum screams on the other side, his moans perfectly timed with the headboard bangs. Luke opens his eyes and looks up at Michael, he seems so concentrated, so into this. He’s determined to win this little race.

“Hold on, babe.” Michael says before he grabs Luke’s leg, placing it over his shoulder and thrusting into him again. Luke throws his head back with an animalistic roar of Michael’s name, fingers curling around one of the wooden rods of the headboard just so he has something to grab.

“Cal, yeah,” Ashton whimpers. “You feel so good. So good for me.” And Luke doesn’t want to admit that there’s something scarily arousing in this whole unofficial competition they’re having. He knows Michael feels the same, by the way his thrusts quicken and his little gasps of pleasure come faster by Luke’s ear.

“Are you going to come for me, Lukey?” Michael purrs into Luke’s ear, teeth grazing his lobe gently. “Are you going to show them who does it better?”

“Y-yeah, fuck, Mikey.” Luke whines, hips bucking up, desperately chasing his release.

“C’mon,” Michael encourages with another strong thrust that sends electricity through Luke’s whole body. “Show them who gets you like this. Who makes you scream, who makes your whole body shiver, Luke. Come for me.” Michael’s words are more than enough to push Luke right over the edge.

Luke’s nails dig into Michael’s shoulder as he literally _screams_ Michael’s name like his life depend on it, his whole body shaking with pleasure as he comes between their stomachs. Luke keeps moaning and crying out Michael’s name and random curse words as Michael keeps fucking into him until he comes too. A loud, sweaty and beautiful mess above Luke. He could come again just watching Michael come.

They’re both trying to catch their breath when they hear it happen for Ashton and Calum. It’s loud and Luke is really terrified they’re going to break the wall down. The headboard bangs against it mercilessly and there’s a clear cry of pleasure that is definitely Calum coming from behind the wall.

Once it’s all over, there’s silence. It feels like no one breathes, blinks or moves a muscle. Luke’s chest rises and falls quickly, his nails still digging into Michael’s shoulder, this time it’s the nerves. This whole situation feels so tense and weird all of the sudden, it’s like a weight on Luke’s chest. His two best friends just heard him completely falling apart in Michael’s arms.

“We need to get you cleaned up, babe,” Michael says eventually. He pulls out of Luke gently, pecking Luke’s lips quickly before rolling off the bed and offering his hand to Luke. Luke takes it and follows Michael into the bathroom where they shower quickly. Luke doesn’t say a word. Michael helps him shower and dress in fresh underwear before they climb into bed together.

“Why are you so quiet?” Michael asks abruptly, his warm breath hitting Luke’s face. “What’s wrong?”

Luke shrugs. “Doesn’t it… _that_ , feel weird to you? Cal and Ash just totally heard me get fucked.”

“It’s definitely weird, but I’m tired and I have you in my arms right now. And we just had, like, really amazing sex. So I think it can wait for tomorrow.” Michael concludes, and Luke thinks it’s so typical. There’s something so _Michael_ about how he’s so clam about this. It’s not a secret that Michael is the most experienced one out of all four of them, he always has been and he takes pride in it. Luke doesn’t know exactly what experiences he had, but he knows it’s enough to ensure his calmness when it comes to anything sex related. He’s always been the calmer, more relaxed one in their relationship anyway, not just in bed. Luke thinks it’s good, it balances out all the anxiety Luke has about everything. He feels it for the both of them and Michael is always there to reassure him.

“Yeah,” he sighs, shoving his face into Michael’s neck and inhaling he familiar scent. “I guess we can talk about it tomorrow. ‘m tired.” Like on cue, he yawns.

“Go to sleep, Lukey,” Michael murmurs, squeezing Luke closer and tighter. “I love you.” he whispers into Luke’s hair. Luke smiles against Michael’s skin. He feels so safe, he feels at home.

“I love you more.” He barely hears himself saying before he quickly falls asleep, feeling like it would be alright after all. As long as he has Michael.

***                    ***                    ***                    ***                    ***

Luke panics when he wakes up and Michael’s arms aren’t securely wrapped around him. If there’s one thing Luke hates, it’s sleeping without Michael. Whether it’s falling asleep or waking up, Michael needs to be there with Luke and hold him close. Luke’s clingy like that. Plus, last night’s… _events_ , left Luke feeling kind of anxious. He doesn’t want to have to face Ashton and Calum all by himself.

“Mikey?” he rubs his tired eyes with his balled fists, looking around the empty room. He doesn’t get a response and frowns, wondering where Michael went. He usually doesn’t even get out of bed without Luke. Hell, he doesn’t ever wake up before Luke does. So Luke grabs his phone from the nightstand and unlocks it. It’s just after noon and he has two texts from Michael.

**From: Mikey**

[11:56am] Stop stressing, I know you’re stressing

**From: Mikey**

[11:58am] I’m downstairs making food, Cal and Ash left before I woke up. Come down when you’re up, love you

Luke smiles down at his screen, Michael knows him too well.

Luke barely manages to drag himself out of bed and into the shower. He has a rushed shower before getting comfortable in a pair of sweats and a baggy t-shirt. When he’s done, he climbs downstairs cheerfully, feeling reenergized and clean.

Michael’s slouching on the living room couch, barely balancing a plate with something that looks like an omelet that’s about to freefall to the floor on it in his lap while playing X-box. Luke beams at him, he’s so _Michael_. Luke just stands there, leaning on the doorframe for a couple of seconds, just watching Michael. He really loves him, it’s kind of gross and cheesy, but he does.

“Hey,” Luke rasps finally, flopping down on the couch next to Michael and nearly sending the plate with the omelet diving to the floor, but Michael catches it last second.

“Hey, babe,” Michael grins, pausing his game and getting rid of the remote so he can face Luke and press a quick kiss to his mouth. Michael tastes like coffee and it makes Luke smile against his lips. “I woke up before you.” Michael beams triumphantly. Michael’s usually the last one out of bed.

“You wore me out last night,” Luke chuckles and brings his hands up to cup Michael’s face, his thumbs tracing shapes into Michael’s soft skin. “I hate waking up without you, you know.” Luke pouts, still stroking Michael’s skin gently.

“Me too, ‘m sorry. I was hungry and you looked so peaceful,” Michael explains. “I didn’t have the heart to wake you.” He says and Luke’s heart leaps in his chest. It’s funny how they’ve been together for what feels like an eternity in the best of ways, but Michael still gets Luke all flustered and excited with every word he says and every time he touches him. Luke hopes that never changes between them.

“’s okay,” Luke smiles widely and drags his lips over Michael’s, just a brief, barely-there brush of their lips. “I think I can forgive you. On one condition, though,” Luke giggles at Michael’s expression.

“And what’s your condition, you sneaky goofball?” Michael rolls his eyes fondly.

“I want food. Lots of it,” Luke drops his hands from Michael’s face, getting down to business. Everyone knows you don’t mix business and pleasure. “And coffee. Make it lots of that, too. Please.” Luke bats his lashes innocently. He knows Michael’s weak for that.

“Yes, your majesty,” Michael fake-bows in his seat. “Anything else I can do for you _princess_?” Luke loves when Michael call him that. He also sees how Michael’s struggling to pull a straight face as Luke’s bubbles a happy laugh.

“No,” he rubs at his beard like he’s pondering. “I think that’ll do, _for now_.” He grins happily and Michael laughs too this time, leaning close so he can press his lips to Luke’s again before he gets up and wonders off into the kitchen.

“If Cal was here right now he’d make a stupid comment about how whipped I am,” Michael yells from the kitchen and Luke laughs quietly. The mention of Calum’s name makes Luke feel weird. He doesn’t know how to bring what happened last night up, doesn’t even know how to talk to Michael about it.

“Not that it isn’t true!” Michael adds, making Luke roll his eyes at no one in particular. He loves how Michael’s the only one who can make him smile no matter what.

When Michael returns with an omelet and a cup of steamy coffee and a smile, Luke decides he needs to get it off his chest.

“Thank you,” Luke smiles as Michael hands him his coffee. He takes a sip and sighs, looking at Michael.

“What’s up?” Michael pokes Luke’s cheek with his finger, settling next to him, body pressed up close to Luke’s side. Luke shrugs and sighs again.

“We never talked about what happened last night,” Luke admits quietly. “And I have a feeling Cal and Ash woke up and early and took off before we woke up so we don’t have to see each other.” Luke voices his thoughts. He has a feeling Michael knows what he’s talking about.

“Yeah,” Michael nods. “That’s what I thought too,” Michael plays with the hem of Luke’s shirt mindlessly, his fingers ghosting over Luke’s skin. He’s too nervous to even react to Michael’s touch. “Does it bother you? What happened?” Michael asks, looking up through his beautiful, long lashes.

“I don’t know,” Luke meets Michael’s concerned eyes. “A bit, I guess? It doesn’t feel like other times when they heard us and yelled at us the next day. This was on purpose. They made sure we hear them and we made sure they heard us. Doesn’t that feel… I don’t know, just weird, to you?” Luke searches Michael’s face for an answer. His two best friends heard him in a way only Michael gets to, they might be joking about it all the time, but it’s different when they’re right there on the other side of the wall, listening and purposely making more noise to make sure Luke and Michael hear them too.

“It’s definitely, um, different,” Michael chuckles gingerly. Luke knows he’s uncomfortable, he knows talking about this brings Michael out of that comfort he’s been feeling about this, it makes him uneasy. “I guess it doesn’t bother me as much, though. It’s different when you’re getting fucked, probably.” Michael chuckles again and Luke blushes.

“I felt kind of… exposed. I don’t know if it’s bad, it’s just,” Luke shrugs again, stumbling over his own words. “It really isn’t bad, there was something even…” Luke doesn’t continue that sentence, voice trailing off. He hopes Michael understands.

“I know,” Michael says, relieving a bit of the stress that’s been burdening Luke’s chest since everything ended the night before. “Me too. It was definitely, um. Hot, in a way?” Luke looks up and Michael’s blushing. That doesn’t happen so often anymore. Luke thinks Michael looks really cute when he blushes.

“I thought I was weird for thinking that.” Luke bites his lip and Michael shakes his head. “Plus, I knew we both kind of new the day would come where Ash and Cal finally stopped being stupid and got together but, I mean, I never thought that would be how it’d happen…” Luke giggles, making Michael laugh.

“I think we should just all talk about it. I mean, we don’t have to say _everything_ , but we do need to have a conversation.” Michael concludes and Luke agrees, nodding. He takes another sip of his coffee and melts into Michael’s side.

“Do you feel better? I could see that it’s bothering you,” Michael pats Luke’s thigh.

“Yeah, I do,” Luke smiles quietly, biting down on his now-cold toast. “Thanks, Mikey.” Luke pecks Michael’s cheek and finishes eating his breakfast in a comforting silence, while Michael strokes his back and thigh and lets him know he’s there. Not that Luke ever doubts that.

***                    ***                    ***                    ***                    ***

**_CALUM_ **

“So?” Ashton’s quiet voice snaps Calum out of his daydreaming.

“So, what?” Calum raises an eyebrow, confused. Ashton sighs.

“So, are we alright?” Ashton asks and Calum could swear he’s blushing. Ashton never blushes.

“Yeah, I just,” Calum tries, not sure exactly what he’s trying to say. “Can I just say it?” he doesn’t know where this wave of bravery comes from, but he’s going to use it while it’s there and just be blunt and go for it. He’s never been one to just overcome his shyness and speak up.

“Please say it,” Ashton’s eyes are wide and Calum can’t tell if it’s fear, worry, regret, anger, disgust… the list goes on.

“I liked it, Ash, like, a whole lot.” Calum speaks fast, trying to get as much of it as he can while he can. “I like _you_. I know we’ve been tiptoeing around this for months, and I know this isn’t the first time we do something. But it’s the first time we did that thing. You know? What do you think?” Calum searches Ashton’s eyes for a response. He’s scared and he just sort of, kind of, came out to someone for the first time.

Before Ashton, Calum never really thought he was into guys. He’s always liked girls, but one day Michael made a silly comment about how Calum stares at Ashton and how they should just fuck already and it hit Calum like a train. He’d carry around that feeling for months, not telling anyone. But then one day after a concert, Luke and Michael snuck into a closet and just went for it, not caring that their whole staff could hear and he and Ashton sat in the dressing room in silence. Somehow, Ashton tongue ended up in Calum’s mouth, and before Calum could even process anything, Ashton was on his keens between Calum’s, with his cock in his mouth.

Ever since, Calum and Ashton developed this routing where they’d suck each other off at random places, maybe tug each other off in the shower or grind on each other late at night after Michael and Luke had finally gone to bed. It was convenient for Calum, he got a release and the guy he liked. But now, Calum thinks they might have a chance for an actual relationship.

“I- Cal,” Ashton sighs, staring down. Calum’s heart nearly jumps out of his throat, this doesn’t sound good. “You know I like you, hell, the whole world knows I do. But would this be… complicated? Weird? I don’t know.” Ashton refuses to look up and Calum sighs.

“It isn’t complicated or weird for Michael and Luke.” Calum points.

“I guess you’re right,” Ashton nods. “But they _are_ Michael and Luke. Isn’t it different?”

Calum shakes his head. “Fuck that, if they get a chance, why shouldn’t we? You know they wouldn’t mind. Michael’s been encouraging me to do this for months.” It slips before he can stop himself, but it’s too late now. Ashton looks up at him with those huge, irresistible eyes of his.

“Really? Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

“Because you’re Ashton, you’re into girls and nothing but girls. And I’m not a girl.” Calum’s whole face burns a hot red. This is the most honest conversation he’s ever had with anyone in his entire life, probably.

“You’re special, you’re Calum,” Ashton smiles and reaches out for Calum’s hand over the table, covering it with his. “You’re _my_ Calum, we’ve always been a team, right? While Luke and Michael were doing their thing and being a couple before they were actually being a couple, we were together, being us. I like it better than I like what I had with any girl I’ve ever seen before.” Calum’s heart races.

“What are you saying?” Calum’s eyes are wide with hope. Ashton grins.

“I say let’s try. I think- I _know_ we can make it work. We’re us.” Ashton lifts Calum’s hand from the table and kisses his knuckles quickly before placing it back on the table, Ashton’s bigger hand still covering his.

“So, what do we say to the guys when we get home?” Ashton asks, taking a sip of steamy mug of coffee. “We can’t avoid them forever, in case you forgot, we’re in a band together. We’re going to have to do something about it eventually.” And Calum knows that’s true, but it doesn’t make him want to go back to the house. If anything, it terrifies him even more. He’s just had one nerve-wracking conversation, he isn’t in the mood for another one.

“It’s my fault.” Calum mutters into his own cup of coffee. Ashton’s head snaps up, his piercing eyes boring into Calum.

“No it isn’t,” Ashton shakes his head and sets the mug down. “You didn’t fuck yourself, you know.” he lowers his voice and rolls his eyes at Calum with a snort. Calum blushes, looks around, feeling paranoid. That’s a conversation they really don’t want any lurking fan or paparazzi to overhear. It’s awkward and embarrassing as is, the last thing they need is to have it all over Twitter.

“It was my idea, though,” Calum looks down at his plate, avoiding Ashton’s face at all costs. “I thought it’d be funny, to give them a taste of their own medicine. I didn’t expect them to play along.” He admits, pushing around the cold food in his plate with his fork. His stomach makes a protesting noise, he isn’t hungry, just nervous.

“It doesn’t make it your fault,” Ashton insists. He always makes Calum feel better, he always knows how to calm him down when he’s in one of his moods. Maybe it’s just one of Calum’s moods. He doesn’t know how to say what he wants to say, he’s afraid of what Ashton will think. Calum doesn’t want to admit that even though his idea was a joke at first, just to tick Michael and Luke off and make them realize how he and Ashton feel when they have to listen to them going at it daily, once they were actually doing it, Calum found it kind of… arousing.

He doesn’t want to mention it to Ashton, he thinks it’s weird. He doesn’t want Ashton to think _he’s_ weird. Who thinks it’s a turn on when they’re having a moaning competition with their best friends? It’s just fucked up. Calum’s fucked up.

“There’s something else, right?” Ashton asks carefully. Calum finally looks up at him. “There’s something else that’s bugging you. I can see it. Talk to me?” Ashton offers a smile that makes Calum think that maybe sharing his thoughts with Ashton wouldn’t be so bad. Ashton never judged him before, why would he now?

“Did you, um, did you think it was maybe a little…” Calum struggles and stutters, trying to find the right way to say it. “I think I was kind of, uh, turned on.” Calum admits, leaning closer and saying it in a whisper. His whole face flashes red, he’s so embarrassed. He covers his face with his hands, not wanting to look at Ashton when he laughs at his face and tells him he’s being weird.

“Cal?” Ashton tries, reaching out and prying Calum’s hands off his own face. “I thought so too. I just didn’t want to say it because I didn’t want you to think I’m a creep.” Ashton snorts, shaking his head and leaning back into his seat, dropping Calum’s hands.

“Really?” Calum raises his eyebrows. He wasn’t expecting that answer at all, but it makes him feel a whole lot better.

“Really,” Ashton nods. “But we still have to talk to Mike and Luke. There’s no way we’re brushing this off,” he adds. Calum knows they don’t really have a choice. Sure, they woke up extra early and snuck out of the house for a walk and a late breakfast afterwards, but they can’t avoid half of their band for the rest of their lives.

“I know,” Calum sighs, sinking further into his chair. “That’s what I’m worried about.” He bites at his bottom lip nervously. Ashton immediately makes him feel a bit better when he pushes his foot between Calum’s under their table and they play footsies like a couple of thirteen year olds on their first date.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm sorry this took longer than expected, i've had a rough week, but here it is! I hope you guys like it, i worked real hard on it. Enjoy!!!
> 
> (ps. i haven't proofread this and i wrote it all in like 2 hours in the middle of the night so there are probably mistakes that i will have to correct tomorrow. sorry!!)

**_LUKE_ **

“Would you stop that? You’re driving me crazy,” Michael snaps, not even looking away from the TV screen, where his character runs with a huge rifle in hand and chases after some other character. Luke doesn’t understand some of the games Michael plays, but it doesn’t stop him from sitting on the couch next to Michael for hours, just watching him play. He looks really cute, tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth and eyebrows furrowed together in concentration.

“Sorry,” Luke bites his bottom lip, his leg finally stilling. He’d been tapping his leg on the floor and fidgeting in his seat, waiting for Calum and Ashton to get home. “Nervous.” He adds quietly. Michael pauses his game and shifts in his seat so he’s facing Luke, holding his face in both hands and staring into his eyes.

“It’s just Cal and Ash, you know you have nothing to worry about,” Michael says softly, leaning closer to Luke and rubbing their noses together, making Luke giggle. “Plus, I’ll be here the whole time.”

“I love you.” Luke breathes out like he’d been holding that in for years, and Michael grins.

“I love you back, you know that.” Michael rubs their noses again and Luke nods.

“I-“ he starts, but immediately stops talking when he hears the front door slamming, his eyes widening.

“Calm down, babe,” Michael says, dropping his hands from Luke’s face and scooting closer to him on the couch so their sides are pressed together. Michael places his hand on Luke’s thigh and squeezes reassuringly. It makes Luke smile.

“Hey,” Ashton snaps Luke’s attention from Michael’s hand on his thigh. Calum is trailing behind Ashton quietly, like he’s hiding behind his muscular frame. They walk into the living room and occupy the other couch. The room falls into silence. Luke’s eyes survey each of his friends’ face at a time.

He looks at Michael first; he’s looking down at his hand, the one that’s resting on Luke’s leg, and Luke almost wants to roll his eyes. It isn’t fair that he’s using that as a distraction. Next, he looks at Calum. He looks just as mortified as Luke feels, he avoids everyone’s eyes and looks down at his own shoes. Luke looks at Ashton last and isn’t surprised to see that he’s actually busy looking at Calum, his eyes wide with concern. Luke wonders what they talked about during breakfast and if they finally decided to stop being stupid and get together.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” Michael cries, throwing his free hand in the air. “I think it’s pretty clear that we have to talk about what happened last night. You’re all being such fucking babies,” he huffs. “Someone open their damn mouth and speak already.” Michael’s hand squeezes Luke’s leg tighter as he speaks. Luke wonders if it’s pure anger or if Michael’s also secretly nervous about this, but has been acting tough for Luke’s sake.

“Well, it was definitely…” Ashton’s voice trails off as he looks at Calum like he’s looking for an answer. When Calum doesn’t give him one, he clears his throat and tries again. “You two assholes are way too loud and we decided it was time to give you a taste of your own medicine.” Ashton says sternly and Calum nods by his side. Luke looks at Michael, and they have one of those conversations that Calum and Aston hate so badly, the ones where they don’t have to speak to know what the other one is thinking.

“Stop that!” Calum shouts, making all three boys turn to look at him. “Fuckin’ freaks, I swear to God…” He mutters under his breath as he slouches back in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest and a pout. Michael chuckles and rolls his eyes. Luke still can’t really find the words, so he lets Michael take over and speak on his behalf.

“So you let us taste our own medicine,” Michael’s voice is taunting and Luke knows nothing good is going to come out of this. “How’d that work out for you?” He raises his eyebrow, looking between Calum and Ashton. Calum looks like he wants the earth to open up and swallow him whole, while Ashton’s whole face changes colors. It’d be quite amusing if it wasn’t for the fact that they’re talking about how they were practically having group sex the previous night. Luke feels lightheaded.

“I- we- I mean-“ Ashton stammers. Calum puts a hand on his shoulder and looks at him sympathetically. Luke catches the way Calum’s thump traces slow, gentle circles over Ashton’s clothed skin. He grins, and when Calum catches his eye, he winks at him which makes Calum blush. Luke thinks it’s adorable, it reminds him of how he and Michael used to be when they first started dating.

“We’re together now. Is that what you wanted to hear?” Calum looks at Michael like he’s going to jump him any second now. Luke darts up from his seat on the couch and onto his feet, a huge grin plastered on his face. They finally admitted it.

“Fucking finally!” he shouts, and Ashton and Calum look so damn lost.

“What?” they say together before exchanging a bashful look and looking back up at Luke.

“We’ve been dying for you two morons to drop the act and fucking go for it already. We’re not stupid, you know,” Michael says, so Luke nods. “We’ve heard you even when you thought we didn’t. We realized what you guys were doing when you snuck around, we just didn’t say anything too obvious so we didn’t embarrass you.”

Luke chuckles and flops back down on the couch, squishing Michael’s knee in the process. “Yeah, it’s about time you guys told us. It was getting really hard to keep our mouths shut.”

“Oh my God,” Ashton huffs out a breath. “I can’t believe you guys knew the whole time. We thought we were being so discreet.” He says, eyes wide. Luke and Ashton both laugh.

“This is the worst. We’re _them_ ,” Calum says, pointing a finger in Michael and Luke’s direction, which makes them laugh even harder. Calum rolls his eyes.

“We’re not them. We have actual manners and we don’t wake up the whole house when we-“ Ashton pauses, thinking, probably trying to find the way to phrase it. Luke wants to laugh again. “When we _do things_ , in the middle of the night.”

“Oh, please!” Michael snorts, rolling his eyes. “You’re just jealous because you can’t make Cal as loud as I make Luke. Admit it.” Michael shrugs and Luke’s whole face heats up in a second as he smacks Michael’s shoulder.

“Mikey!” Luke squeaks in horror, eyes wide.

“That’s not true!” Ashton insists. Michael keeps stepping on his ego and Luke knows that one day it’s going to explode in his face.

“Yeah? Prove it.” Michael crosses his arms over his chest with a smug, pleased smirk that Luke wants to both kiss and slap away. There’s something incredibly hot about the way Michael always just knows he’s right, and how he’d go to hell and back to prove his point. But there’s also something incredibly horrible about the way he handles these things. The room falls silent.

“How am I supposed to prove that, exactly?” Ashton raises an eyebrow. Michael stays quiet for a minute, thinking. Luke knows that look. He both despises and loves that look. Michael does that to Luke way too often, makes him contradict himself, his own feelings and thoughts. It’s quite confusing but Luke loves every second of it. He loves Michael.

“We can have a competition,” Michael says, and even though Luke pretty much predicted it, he nearly swallows his own tongue, eyes widening as he looks at Michael. Michael’s already looking up at him, and Luke knows he’s trying to figure out how Luke feels about this. One thing Luke knows is that Michael would never push him to do anything he’s uncomfortable with.

“Are you serious?” Calum chokes. Ashton goes still by Calum’s side and Luke figures he’s probably processing and thinking about what Michael just suggested. This is definitely the weirdest thing that this band’s ever done, and they’ve done the weirdest, craziest shit in the past. They almost got married, all four of them, for God’s sake. But this is a whole new level.

“Dead serious,” Michael says, but he’s still looking at Luke. He’s looking at him like he’s waiting for Luke to call if off, the second he says the word, Michael shuts this whole thing down, but Luke stays quiet. “It’s the best way to determine this, right?” Michael smiles. The smile isn’t meant for Calum, it’s for Luke. Luke nods, he’s actually agreeing to this.

“Luke?” Ashton asks, eyebrows raised, obviously surprised.

“I’m game,” Luke grins, blindly reaching for Michael’s hand and lacing their fingers together.

“Oh my God,” Calum sighs, then turns to Ashton. “Ash?”

“Do you… do you want to?” Ashton’s voice is lower, almost a whisper.

“I would absolutely _love_ to prove Michael wrong,” Calum’s lips curl up into a smirk. “And you’re going to be there. So, why not?” his smirk turns into a sweet smile and Luke, again, thinks they’re adorable. He squeezes Michael’s hand.

“We’re in.” Ashton says, Calum nods by his side.

***                    ***                    ***                    ***

**_CALUM_ **

“Oh, this is so fucking weird. Can we cancel this whole thing?” Calum nearly faints when Michael says they need to set some ground rules if they’re going to do this. So they sit down on the floor in a circle and Michael grabs a notebook and a pen, ready to write it all down. Calum feels dizzy.

“Stop being such a baby,” Michael snorts and Calum rolls his eyes. “So, first rule; no dick touching.” Michael says, looking around at all of them.

“You know I like it better that way,” Luke grins, pressing his face into Michael’s shoulder. Sometimes Calum wants to throw up by how cute and couple-y they are. Gross. He and Ash can never be that way.

“I did not want to know that.” Ashton’s eyes are wide with horror. Calum feels bad that he wants to laugh at that.

“We’re literally going to fuck in front of each other,” Michael diverts his attention from the gigantic baby that Luke is, to Ashton. “You do realize that, right?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ashton mutters angrily, so Calum reaches over and touches his knee, offering him a small smile. Ashton returns it. “Just shut up and write it down.” He adds without looking away from Calum and Calum feels his heart racing in his chest. He really loves Ashton a lot.

“I have a rule,” Calum says, surprising everyone including himself. They all look up at him and don’t say a word, waiting for him to speak. “You and Luke aren’t allowed to touch me or Ash and we aren’t allowed to touch you guys. I know you, Michael.” Calum gives Michael a look that clearly says ‘I know you’re going to try to slap me to distract me and I’m not letting that happen’. Michael snorts, but doesn’t say anything as he writes it down.

“No…” Ashton starts, but stops to think. “No kissing?” it’s more of a question than a rule or a statement, Luke immediately shakes his head.

“No,” he says quickly. “I have to- we have- no.” Luke’s face flashes red and Calum thinks it’s kind of cute. He always knew he and Michael were something else, they just connected on a whole different level, sometimes it feels like they forget there’s a world around them and it isn’t just the two of them. Calum thinks it’s cute that Luke won’t have sex without kissing Michael.

“Sorry, Ash,” Michael shrugs, stroking Luke’s back mindlessly. “We can’t do that.” He says, and Ashton doesn’t argue.

“Oh, I have one,” Michael says, grabbing his pen again before looking at Ashton. “We only start after we prep them, at the same time. Yeah?” Michael asks and Calum’s face heats up, this is all so embarrassing and weird, but Michael doesn’t even seem fazed. Calum looks over at Luke, who looks back shyly, both of them giggling then looking up at Ashton who nods.

“Fair.” Ashton agrees so Michael writes it down quickly.

“Anything else?” Michael looks around, no one says anything. “Alright then, it’s settled. Should we get to it?” Michael asks and Calum gulps. This is both exciting and frightening at the same time. His band is so weird.

***                    ***                    ***                    ***

**_LUKE_ **

Luke’s heart is beating so fast Luke is certain it’s going to burst out of his chest any second now. They decide to go up to Luke’s room, the one they never use because Luke only ever sleeps in Michael’s room. They decide it’s probably the most neutral place to do that in and the bed is big enough for the four of them.

“So, should we, uh, go for it?” Michael, of course, breaks the awkward silence that falls on the four of them as they all stand beside the bed dumbly and wait for God knows what.

“Yeah,” Ashton nods and shifts closer to Calum.

“I have to do everything in this house,” Michael mutters sarcastically before he wraps his arms around Luke’s middle and pulls him into him for a kiss. He catches Luke off guard but Luke doesn’t resist, he could never say no to a kiss from Michael.

Luke’s hands immediately shoot up into Michael’s soft hair, tugging on it gently and savoring the way Michael growls into his mouth. When they part they both turn to look at Calum and Ashton. Calum’s already lying with his back on the mattress, shirtless, while Ashton leaves small kisses all over his chest.

“Your turn?” Michael smiles cutely and Luke’s heart skips a beat. He nods and lets Michael move closer and remove Luke’s shirt before he pulls his own over his head and drops them both to the floor. Then, Michael’s hands are all over him. Michael touches Luke’s face, jaw, collar bones, neck, chest, stomach. Michael’s tongue is in Luke’s mouth as he walks them backwards until Luke’s back of the knees hit the bed and they fall down on it messily, giggling.

“Do you guys always do that?” Ashton asks, popping the bubble Luke surrounded himself and Michael in.

“Do what?” Michael asks, his breath hitting Luke’s face.

“Giggle when you’re making out.” Calum snorts and Luke furrows his eyebrows.

“Yeah,” He says. “Don’t you?” he knows he’s being an asshole, but he can’t help it. They don’t get to mock the way he and Michael do things.

“Dick.” Calum mutters before pulling Ashton back against him.

It doesn’t take long before Michael takes all of Luke’s clothes off except for his black boxers, and then undresses to his boxers as well. When they’re both left with that last piece of clothing, they look over to Calum and Ashton to find them in the same position as them.

“So,” Calum clears his throat. “Now what?”

“Now the fun begins.” Michael smirks in a way that makes Luke rolls his eyes. He’s so smug. Michael produces a small bottle of lube, God knows where he hid that thing. He waves it around triumphantly.

“Do we have any?” Ashton looks down at Calum.

“In my room.” Calum answers quietly. Luke pushes at Michael’s arm, then jerks his chin in their friends’ direction. Michel understands. He squirts a nice amount of the sticky substance onto his fingers, then hands the bottle to Ashton.

“Thanks.” Ashton winks and turns to Calum.

“Are you good, babe?” Michael asks, rubbing his fingers together to warm them up a bit. Luke nods.

“Kiss me, though,” he says quietly, knowing Michael won’t say no. Michael grins and leans down and presses his lips to Luke while Luke feels Michael’s fingers trailing down until they probe at his hole. Michael pushes one finger in easily, pumping it in and out of Luke’s body while kissing him. The kiss is wet and it’s all tongue and teeth, but it feels perfect. A moan erupts out of Luke involuntarily as Michael easily slides another finger in.

“ _Ash_ ,” Luke hears Calum moan, and it sends shocks of electricity through his entire body. It’s different than the night before, this time Calum is right to Luke’s left, he’s lying right there next to him, so close that Luke can feel Calum’s body heat radiating off him. They’re lying in the same goddamn bed and Calum is moaning right into his goddamn ear. Luke’s back arches from the bed and he clings to Michal’s back.

“Are you turned on, baby?” Michael purrs into Luke’s ear, quiet enough so only Luke can hear it and he’s grateful. It’s so embarrassing, how his best friend’s moans turn him on.

“Yeah, Mikey,” Luke whimpers, scratching at Michael’s back. “Another.” He pleads, pushing his ass back down against Michael’s fingers for emphasis. Michael chuckles against Luke’s cheek, but complies, adding another finger.

“You’re doing so good, Cal,” Ashton encourages to Luke’s left. Luke feels the way the mattress dips with every movement Ashton and Calum make by his side. Luke forces his eyes open and rolls his head to the side. He’s nearly startled when he’s met with Calum’s eyes, staring right back at him.

“H-hi,” Calum barely manages to say, smiling crookedly at Luke. Luke tries to mirror his smile, but that’s just when Michael hits Luke’s spot with the tips of his fingers and Luke’s eyes slam shut and he sees stars.

“Oh my God, Mikey,” Luke cries.

“Found it.” Michael chuckles and Luke wants to smack him, but at the same time he wants him to never stop.

“S-stop, you have to stop,” Luke pushes at Michael’s shoulder. He doesn’t want Michael to ever stop, but if he doesn’t he’s just going to come on Michael’s fingers and ruin the entire thing.

“You’re so good for me, babe,” Michael coos as he slips his fingers out of Luke and leans down between his spread legs, leaving a trail of sweet kisses all over Luke’s thighs.

“Mikey…” Luke sighs. Michael latches his lips to Luke’s right thigh and sucks on the skin, biting and nipping at it gently before sucking again. Luke knows he’s going to leave a huge, purple bruise there and he can’t wait to show it off.

“I’m- I think it’s good, Ash.” Calum mumbles, and Luke moves his head so he can look at him again. His forehead is sweaty and his hair is sticking down to it damply, his chest is also covered in a thin sheet of sweat and Ashton kisses all over it as he pulls his fingers out of Calum. Luke feels like he might explode.

“Wow,” it slips past his lips before he can regain control of his mouth. Everyone turns to look at him and his face turns red. Why can’t he ever pay attention to what he’s saying.

“What?” Ashton asks.

“It’s just,” he tries, huffing at his failed attempt at speaking. He can’t do anything right. “This is really happening. And this is really hot. I expected it to be weirder but it’s just…” Luke can’t finish that sentence, but Calum nods.

“I know what you mean.” He says with a small smile, Luke grins back, relieved.

“I want you so bad right now,” Michael mutters from above Luke before crashing their lips together. Luke moans into the kiss when Michael pushes his tongue into Luke’s mouth, and judging by the noises coming from the other pair, they’re kissing too. Luke feels his entire body heat up, everything is too much in the best way.

“Okay,” Ashton says breathlessly. “Let’s do this.” He beams and Luke almost wants to roll his eyes at how much he’s changed his mind. He seemed to be the one to who wants it the least when Michael first suggested the competition idea and now he’s the most eager to start.

“Alright.” Michael nods. He waits for Ashton to squirt enough lube on his own hand before he passes it back to Michael, who squirts a nice amount on his own hand and slicks his erection up. He looks at Luke the whole time, just sitting there and staring right into his eyes as he works himself up and down. Luke practically mewls just at the sight.

“Is everyone ready?” Ashton asks.

“Babe?” Michael looks down at Luke. Luke loves how Michael takes care of him.

“Yeah, I’m good.”

“Cal?” Ashton asks quietly. Calum nods.

“Ready when you are.”

“Alright,” Michael announces. “One, two, three!” he shouts, and Luke feels like everything is moving really, really fast. He barely catches Ashton pushing into Calum when there’s a hand on his cheek, turning his face around. He looks up at Michael.

“Yeah?” Michael asks, he always asks. Luke nods. The next thing Luke knows, Calum is moaning uncontrollably by his side and Michael is balls deep in him.

“Oh my God,” Luke breathes. Michael opens his eyes to look at him.

“Are you okay?” he asks softly. Luke nods. He can’t form any words.

“Just, overwhelming.” He admits. Everything feels so strange but so good. The room is filled with moans, all different kinds, and the sound of skin slapping skin. It all feels so familiar yet so foreign at the same time and Luke is confused. But then Michael snaps his hips into him at the right angle and Luke loses himself completely.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Luke’s ankles dig into Michael’s sides and his nails dig into his back mercilessly. “Mikey.” Luke bites his bottom lip, he can’t even open his eyes. Everything he feels and smells and needs is Michael. Just Michael.

“Ash! Fuck!” Calum’s shout snaps Luke out of that same bubble he keeps surrounding himself in. he keeps forgetting he and Michael aren’t alone in this. Luke pries his eyes open and looks at Calum, he’s a mess. His hands are scratching at Ashton’s biceps while Ashton pounds into him mercilessly.

“They’re so hot,” Michael surprises Luke by voicing his exact thoughts. Ashton looks really nice with all this sweat covering him and how concentrated he is in Calum and his thrusts into Calum.

“You- you guys aren’t too bad yourselves.” Calum mumbles before growling at the particular sharp thrust Ashton gives into him. Luke suspects that Ashton is very possessive and he wants Calum’s full attention. It reminds him of how Michael is, not just in bed.

“Let’s show them how it’s done, Lukey.” Michael whispers before he lifts one of Luke’s legs and places it over his shoulder, his palm sinking deeper into the mattress for better leverage as he harshly pounds Luke into the mattress.

“Oh,” Luke squeaks. “M-Mikey, oh my- fuck!” Luke screams, and before he realizes what he’s doing, his fingers are digging into someone’s arm. This time it isn’t Michael.

“Luke,” Ashton breathlessly says and Luke looks up at him. It’s strange hearing his name like that when it isn’t coming from Michael. “You’re cheating.” Ashton jerks his chin down and Luke follows his eyes. Luke hasn’t even noticed that the arm he claws belongs to Calum.

“Who- who cares?” Calum chokes. He brings his hand up and laces his fingers with Luke’s. Again, it feels so strange and unfamiliar to Luke. He’s so used to Michael.

“If you’re allowed to cheat, then so can I.” Ashton says, and then he stops moving. He turns as much as this position allows him and looks at Michael for a second, and before anyone can register what’s happening, Ashton is kissing Michael. It feels like all four of them hold their breaths while Ashton and Michael kiss.

“I-“ Ashton furrows his eyebrows when they part. He looks down at Calum. “I’m sorry. I got carried away.” He bites his bottom lip. Calum snorts.

“I think it’s safe to say that the rules we established earlier are pretty much dead.” Calum shrugs. “That was hot, but you’re still mine.” He grins and pulls Ashton down for a kiss. Ashton automatically starts thrusting into Calum again, which seems to wake Michael up.

“Baby,” Michael whispers softly into Luke’s ear, biting his lobe. “As hot as all of this is, you holding Calum’s hand, me kissing Ash,” Michael’s voice is shaky and breathless. It isn’t easy to fuck and talk, apparently. “But you’re mine. All mine. Right?” Michael gives a couple of especially harsh thrusts and Luke grins, eyes closed as he pulls Michael even closer to him. He knew possessive Michael was somewhere in there. Luke loves when he gets jealous.

“All yours, Mikey,” Luke moans as Michael hits Luke’s prostate repeatedly, barely letting him breathe. “No one else’s.  Just yours.” Luke reassures Michael again and again as Michael keeps thrusting into him.

“Michael?” Calum’s voice is quiet and soft and if Luke had any energy left in him, he’d open his eyes to look at how beautiful he probably looks, but he’s drained and they aren’t even finished yet. “Do you think I could…” Calum’s voice trails off and Luke is confused. There’s a silence for a couple of seconds, but then Luke feels Michael nodding above him.

“Lukey,” Michael says quietly, slowing down the movement of his hips. “Cal’s going to help me finish you off. Is that okay?” he asks, and Luke’s eyes snap open.

“Really?” He asks, looking at Calum, surprised. Calum nods. “Ash?” Luke looks up at him, just to make sure.

“That’s so hot.” Is all Ashton says.

Before Luke can even process anything, there’s a hand wrapping around his cock and his eyes are falling shut again, head rolling back into the pillows. He feels lips latching onto his neck, kissing the skin softly. Luke opens his eyes to see Ashton, half crouched over him, still buried inside Calum, but still kissing his neck.

“Oh my God, guys.” Luke moans, eyes falling shut again. Michael starts moving inside of him, building up a faster pace, hitting Luke’s prostate again, driving him crazy.

“C’mon, baby,” Michael encourages. “Show them how good you are. Do it, Lukey.” Michael gives one last, sharp thrust and stays inside of Luke. All the pressure on his prostate, Calum’s twist of his wrist around Luke and Ashton’s lips on his neck are more than enough to set Luke off. His back arches off the mattress as he curses and moans everyone’s names. He shakes and shivers until it’s over.

“That was… fuck,” Luke opens his eyes, staring up at the ceiling.

“Are you good to go?” Michael asks into his ear.

“Yeah, yeah,” Luke nods, looking back at Michael. “I want you to come too, Mikey.” Luke strokes Michael’s arm gently. Michael grins and kisses Luke’s nose and lips, then starts moving his hips again. Luke is oversensitive and his hips twitch and shake with every movement Michael makes, but there’s something hot about that too.

“Michael,” Ashton moans quietly. He’s barely moving inside of Calum now, both of them too busy staring at Michael as he desperately chases his orgasm. Luke might faint at how arousing everything is.

“I’m gonna-“ Michael can’t even finish the sentence before he comes inside of Luke. He keeps shallowly thrusting into Luke until he comes down from his high and he stops shaking, collapsing on top of Luke.

“Your turn?” Luke smirks at Calum, who seems to be in shock by the situation.

“Y-yeah, okay,” Calum nods and looks up at Ashton. Ashton smiles down at him sweetly and leans down to press a soft kiss to his lips before he starts moving his hips again. Calum moans and pulls Ashton so their chests are almost flushed together.

“Can I… help?” Luke asks shyly.

“Please.” Calum moans, eyes still closed. So Luke reaches between Ashton and Calum and wraps his fingers around Calum’s cock hesitantly. It isn’t what he’s used to, Luke hadn’t realized how strange doing these things with someone who isn’t Michael is.

“ _Luke_ ,” Calum whines and Luke nearly collapses.

“Are you going to come, Cal?” Ashton’s hips move incredibly fast and Luke doesn’t know how Calum hasn’t come undone already.

“Yeah, I-“ Calum explodes all over Luke’s fingers. He shakes and twitches and Ashton doesn’t go easy on him, he keeps thrusting into him in the same pace and Luke knows he’s about to come too. Luke can’t even look away, can’t even move to see how Michael is reacting to this whole thing because he doesn’t want to miss it.

“Fuck,” Ashton groans, pushing his face into Calum’s neck and stills his hips as he comes too.

Luke retrieves his hand and wipes his fingers on the bed before he looks at Michael. His head is resting on Luke’s chest and his eyes are closed as he breathes heavily. Luke knows they have to move, but he doesn’t want Michael to get up, he doesn’t want to feel exposed. For some reason, not that it’s all over and they’re all just lying there in completely silence, it feels different.

“Mikey?” Luke’s voice is shaky. He feels like he could cry.

“Are you alright?” Michael’s head immediately shoots up and he looks into Luke’s eyes.

“Can we go take a shower?” Luke whispers quietly. He can feel Ashton and Calum’s eyes boring into him, but he just really needs to be alone with Michael right now and process everything that’s happened.

Michael immediately nods and pulls out of Luke gently, kissing all over his face as he grabs his shirt from the floor and hands it over to Luke. Luke pulls it over his head and lets Michael lift him up from the bed and carry him to the shower. Michael promises Ash and Cal that they’ll all have dinner together. Luke knows they need their time alone too.

***                    ***                    ***                    ***

**_CALUM_ **

“Are you sure you’re okay with everything?” Ashton asks Calum for what must be the thousandth time since everything ended and Michael and Luke left the room. Calum smiles, he loves how Ashton takes care of him.

“I’m sure,” Calum wraps his hands around his tea mug, warming up his hands. “Are you?” he looks up at Ashton. He hasn’t got the chance to ask him that because the second Calum said he was alright, Ashton swept him up to his feet and into the shower. Ashton soaped every inch of Calum’s body and whispered sweet nothings into his ear.

“I can’t say it isn’t a bit weird,” Ashton admits. He places the hot pizza tray on the table and takes a seat next to Calum around the table, waiting for Luke and Michael to join them as Michael said. “But I’m alright as long as you are. I think Luke was feeling it the most, though.” Ashton says and Calum nods. Michael rushed Luke out of the room as soon as Luke showed the first sign of distress so they didn’t get to check up on him, but Calum is really hoping that he doesn’t regret what happened.

“Luke is perfectly fine,” Luke startles Calum. Both him and Ashton turn to look at him, with Michael, literally, wrapped around his middle, walking into the kitchen. Michael takes a seat and pulls Luke into his lap, arms hugging Luke tightly and closely to his body. “I was just a bit overwhelmed, but I’m okay. Promise.” Luke smiles.

It’s funny, Luke’s the youngest one of them, yet he’s the largest one, physically. He’s the one they all feel the need to protect and shield over, especially Michael.

“Do you regret it?” Ashton asks quietly. Calum’s glad he asked, because he doesn’t have the guts to.

“No,” Luke says without hesitating. “It was… something. But I don’t regret it.” He grins proudly and Michael’s smile widens as he moves closer so he can place a soft kiss to Luke’s neck.

“I love you, babe.” Michael whispers into Luke’s ear. Luke melts against him, back pressed flush against Michael’s chest.

“I love you too.” Luke whispers back.

“Gross,” Ashton says. It’s obvious he’s kidding, lightening up the mood. Everyone laughs along.

“I agree, totally cheesy,” Calum joins in. “Get a room, you two.” Calum wrinkles his nose in fake-disgust.

“Oh, shut up. You love it.” Michael rolls his eyes and grabs a slice of pizza, handing it to Luke before grabbing one for himself.

“Are you guys going to just watch us eat or what?” Michael rolls his eyes when Calum and Ashton don’t make any move towards the pizza tray.

“This band is so fucking weird.” Calum says as he takes the slice of pizza Ashton is offering him and smiles up at him lovingly.

They are definitely the weirdest band.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it! Any form of feedback is always much appreciated, here and/or on [tumblr](http://celmmings.tumblr.com)!! (come talk to me, i promise i'm nice)


End file.
